


I bet my life

by sociallyjetlag



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Friendship, Gun Violence, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Secret Service - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyjetlag/pseuds/sociallyjetlag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy is a secret service agent<br/>Clarke is the daughter of the U.S. Vice President<br/>He always think that she's a problematic person<br/>until one night<br/>when Clarke's life is in danger because the information she knew.<br/>She will protect the information no matter what it costs<br/>and He will fight with her at the war she's in.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Problematic Princess

A week after Wells’ Mother died, they held the Funeral. It’s not just Wells who felt like something just yanked out from his heart, Clarke felt it too. When her mother is busy most of the time, her mother will drop Clarke at the Jaha’s.  
For Clarke and Wells being a children of someone that matters in politic is kinda hard and it became harder when their fathers are elected as President and Vice President of United States.  
They grew up together, since both of them are an only child, they often treat and consider each other like a siblings.  
“Psssst...... Clarke” whispers Wells and gesturing to the exit door on their left She quickly tilted her head to the door. The tall figure with dark hair and surprisingly he comb his hair well  
“Shut up!” Clarke mouth to wells and elbowing Wells in the rib cage playfully. Wells always teased her about agent Blake.  
Clarke thought that all secret services are cold, but this one is colder than any agent she’d encounter with. 

One time she and wells ran from the secret service to a party. Unfortunately wells’ agents got him, but not Clarke’s, she knew that it meant freedom for a while.  
She doesn't know what she’s doing is making a chaos on the agency.  
“Having fun yet, princess?” said that strong voice that make her stop on a dead track and Clarke quickly recognize the badge on his shirt  
“Please let me go, just this time. I promise I’ll behave after this” said Clarke begging like a 5 year old kid  
“Okay” answer him quickly “wow? that easy?” Clarke furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, why would he let me go? Clarke thinks  
“No” he shook his head and grab her arms before she could run again “Don’t even think about running again” Bellamy is pretty upset with this trouble, his shift is supposed to be over an hour ago, but an emergency like this is a total pain in the ass.  
“You’re such a buzzkill” Clarke groan and protest  
“Blake checking in, I got the princess with me” said Bellamy to his com “Do you even know what you caused on the headquarter?!” he ask Clarke like a dog growling to a stranger  
“no I don't, not that care tho” spat Clarke  
“you’re such a spoiled girl” reply Bellamy with a cold voice as he drag her back to the other agents.

Clarke and Wells are out on a bar after the long day they had  
“That Bellamy guy is eyeing you for the whole day” tease Wells bringing up the thing that happened in the funeral today  
“Oh my god wells! Stop it!”  
“I’m just being telling you”  
“No! Stop okay? Please, It’s upsetting!” said Clarke and made Wells laugh a little  
“How about we end the night by a few shots?” offer him as a peace sign  
“Make it three, okay?” ask Clarke 

**** 

Monday is where everybody get back to their normal routine to the reality, that means Clarke is at Baltimore and Wells in DC.  
Usually Clarke visit Wells in Friday if she had nothing to do or Wells coming over to hers.  
the week pass by like a blink of an eye.  
“Wells, I’m on my way to your place” said Clarke over the phone. But it went to Wells’ mailbox  
“Byrne” ask Clarke to the women who sat next to her  
“yes, Clarke?”  
“Can you ask Shumway is he with Wells or not? please”  
“Clarke, you sounded like a possessive girlfriend. Wells told you he’ll be at his apartment all night, relax” told Byrne Clarke parked her car behind her boyfriend’s car.  
“well, well. It’s good to see your boyfriend is here as well” said Byrne “Okay my shift will be over, Anya will be here in ten or fifteen minutes” said Byrne  
“Thanks for today Byrne”  
“goodnight, Clarke” said Byrne as she got out of Clarke’s car.  
Clarke have the spare keys to Wells’ apartment, he always told Clarke that she can crash in anytime she want.  
“Wells” she call outs his name and went to the kitchen.  
To her surprise she found a girl with dark hair and olive skin “oh hi!” she greet Clarke “hi” Clarke reply, she’s trying to recall a memory of this girl  
“sorry do I know you?” ask Clarke  
“I’m Raven” she introduce herself “I’m Clarke”  
“oh you must be the girl whose photo is all over the apartment”  
“um.. yeah, I’m going to the bathroom” said Clarke leaving Raven alone in the kitchen.  
As she enters the bathroom, she tried to remember if Wells mention her name or a girl somewhere. But as far as she knows, Wells didn't say anything about a girl besides his friends on Campus.  
Then she heard noises from the hallways, it means that Finn and Wells are back from wherever they are. So Clarke shuffle lazily to the kitchen again  
“hey gu..............ys” her tone dropped when she saw Finn, she feel like every neuron in her body snapping, her heart hammering in her chest like it wanted to be let out from the ribs. Finn is shoving his tongue down on Raven’s throat  
“Oh shit….” Said wells who quickly realizing the situation that’s going to happen next  
“Clarke….” Said Finn with regrets spreading all over his mind, Clarke quickly stormed out from the Apartment and slam the front door really loud it makes the two agent who just stepped out from the lift jumped  
“Ms. Griffin,” said Shumway looking confused, but Clarke just pass him like he’s not in there.  
“Anya will be here in any minute!!” shout Shumway before the lift door closed.  
As much as she wanted to cry there are no tears coming out from her eyes, it’s just anger inside her, she felt like a star that’s losing its power and about to burst.  
So she gets inside her car and driving mad to Baltimore. She doesn’t care how fast she drive or how many times a car honking at her because her reckless driving, she just want to get away from DC.  
She cannot think about what just happened, how can the guy she madly in love with cheated on her, what did she do to make Finn find another girl? As she continue sobbing while driving, a spark of red and blue lights appear from behind her, she finally got pulled up by the police  
“can I see your license please?” ask the officer  
“Why are you such in a rush Miss Griffin?” ask the officer  
“have you ever got cheated?” Clarke answer with a question to the officer “well, no” answer the officer  
“god, I'm so in love with him and it hurts so bad” said Clarke taking a deep breath and wiping her eyes, the officer froze there when he realize that the girl he pulled up is the Vice President’s daughter  
“you can give me the damn ticket or whatever, I don’t care I just want to lay in my bed and continue crying” said Clarke  
“okay miss, I need to ask you, where is your guard?” ask the officer looking around, searching for a black SUV that might following her  
“my umh… protection, they’re changing shift, I was with the President’s son. So I was with his guardian. But when I was with him…” her voice suddenly croaked as she tries to explain what happened “we caught my boyfriend cheating and I just ran before my other agents came” the image of Finn kissing another girl kept looping in her head like she was being tortured by a thousand needles  
“well okay, I might let you go right now, but just this time. Where’s your protection now?” he ask  
“they umh… I called them and told them to meet me in Baltimore” Clarke lied to the officer, she honestly don’t know where Anya is, but Clarke knew that Anya will track her car down  
“drive safely, miss Griffin. I’m sorry for your boyfriend, you deserve better”  
“thanks, goodnight officer. Have a nice shift” said Clarke as she continues driving to her mansion that her father owned.  
A little alcohol to ease the pain wouldn’t hurt she thinks. So she make a stop at a bar few blocks away from the house.  
The bar is packed with people, she saw a few faces she recognize but she’s not in the mood for talking to anyone  
“can I get a vesper and a shot of tequila please?” she asked to the bartender “serve the tequila first” she added, Clarke and Wells have ordered so many drinks from James Bond movies and in their opinion, Vesper is the best one.  
“can I see your ID?” the bartender asked “sure” Clarke quickly pull out her ID “tequila for the sad looking lady on Friday night is coming right away”  
When the glass arrived in front of her she quickly gulping the tequila, she just want the pain to go away  
“and here you go, your Vesper” said the bartender “thanks” Clarke trying to smile to him  
“having fun yet, princess?” ask a guy with strong voice who sat next to her, she immediately know who sat next to her, because there’s only one person who always call her princess, Bellamy Blake.  
“oh my god, where’s Anya?” ask Clarke looking around the bar, she think that Anya is doing such a good job on guessing where she’ll be at this stage  
“I don’t know. I’m off duty” he shrug and looking down at his beer “wait…” Bellamy quickly realizes that there’s no agents around her “are you running from them? Again?”  
“what?! no…. I mean… yes… I don’t know. Long story” said Clarke and sipping her drink  
“God, you’re twenty…..” he dropped his voice as he again realizes that Clarke is only twenty not twenty one  
“Brave princess” said Bellamy with a smirk on his face  
“whatever you say, I can’t be bothered right now” said Clarke shaking her head  
“can I have another stronger drink?” she ask to the bartender  
“I have one that might suits you” said the bartender making another drink for Clarke  
“what is wrong with you?” ask Bellamy shaking his head and thinking that this girl is so problematic  
“sorry I can’t hear you” said Clarke lying, she perfectly knows his question but she just don’t want to give an explanation or start an argument with him.  
Bellamy take a quick glance at Clarke’s face, puffy eyes and red, indicating that she’s crying. She’s shaking a little.  
“you fight with your boyfriend aren't you?” he finally ask  
“just fuck off dude, I said I can’t be bothered right now”  
“or… you got heartbroken that Wells is having a date right now” he make another guess  
“EW! Wells is like a brother to me!” she snaps, why would she’d be jealous if Wells have a girlfriend? It’ll be cute if they can go out on a double date.  
Her phone inside her pocket keep buzzing like mad, she don’t even want to look who is calling her. It’ll be Wells, Finn and other agents who try to locate her  
“do you want to pick any of your call or not?” he ask  
“I don’t even have a phone, it’s a vibrator!” yes the alcohol finally got in Clarke’s head, the words slipping through her lips without regrets, she doesn't care about answering Bellamy’s question right.  
Bellamy can only smirk at her answer “we’ll get you home princess” he said as he pulled out his phone and texting Anya.  
“Finn is a jerk! A complete Jerk!” she finally to open her mouth and Bellamy did not want to hear any of her sad drama story “oh look! Anya is here!” Bellamy feel like he just saved by Anya  
“we’ll take her from here. thank you Blake” said Anya “yeah, thanks to you Agent Blake” said Clarke giggling  
When Clarke and Anya is in the car ride to Clarke's house  
“what the hell was that Clarke?” ask Anya “you ran again from us! And speeding up your car, now you’re drunk!”  
“first, you are not my mother. Second, I’m heartbroken. Third, I didn't ran from you, there’s an agent back there”  
“yeah! an off duty agent!”  
“oh Jesus, An. You must have heard the story from Shumway” Anya is not answering her “it hurts like hell you know” Clarke said


	2. Pity Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “News flash princess, the whole agents know your heartbroken story. So they’ll keep an eye on you, sharper” said Bellamy pressing the word sharper to make sure Clarke knows the situation   
> “Well, next move is I should tell the whole white house staffs. So they’ll throw a pity party for me afterwards”   
> “You’re such a problematic for twenty years old” snarl Bellamy

In the following morning Clarke finally decide to check her phone. There’s like a hundred messages, missed calls and mailboxes. Her body is aching and her head is pounding like crazy, .  
“Anya?” No answer, she’s thinking about making a grilled sandwich. She just wants something solid to eat and she can only think about grilled sandwich.   
“Morning Clarke” said Anya who looked like she just finished a shower 

Clarke sat on the bar stool and looking at her phone before she starts cooking her meal. After a few scroll she put down her phone and shot a look to Anya  
“Anya please, do me a favor” ask Clarke   
“Nope” Anya rejects already before Clarke could finish her request  
“I haven’t finished my sentence!” protest Clarke  
“You’re going to ask me to handle Finn or Wells”   
A stupid grin plastered all over Clarke’s face “you know me too well, Anya”   
Clarke finally decides to delete all of the mailboxes in her phone. 

Why he didn’t stop Finn? Wells knows how much Clarke likes Finn, he must’ve know that Clarke is really heartbroken.   
And yes as soon as she opens her laptop there’s a Skype call coming in from Wells  
“Clarke, listen to me” said Wells  
“No I don’t want to listen any of the shit from Skype! Get your ass here”   
“I’m almost there” said Wells hanging up the call  
Clarke thinking is she going to slap Wells first then listen to his explanation or listen to his explanation then slaps him.  
“I bet Finn wants to give you an explanation and apology” said Anya giving Clarke a pity look, like she was a lost puppy.  
“Have you ever been shot Anya?” ask Clarke “No” she answer   
“How about heartbroken?”   
“Clarke, this is not my specialty in this kind of situation. Just deal with it” Anya made it so simple and maybe it’s what Clarke’s need. Not to stressed over something like this.   
A few minutes later, Wells walking into the kitchen. Clarke can sense his anxiety, he’s fidgeting with his shirt. He always does that when he’s nervous.  
“The tension is waaay too strong in here, I should leave” said Anya walking out from the kitchen to the living room and see the other agents in there. 

“Look, I know this is sounds too fucked up, but it is what happened” Wells start talking with an expectation that he’ll get slapped by his best friend or heard her crying.  
“We’ll talk this while walking to grab frozen yoghurt” said Clarke putting an oversized sweatshirt over her pajamas   
“No, we go to iHop for pancakes!!” argue Wells  
“Make it Starbucks!”   
“Not going to happen” said Wells shaking his head  
“Okay fine, we just go to a diner” said Clarke rolling her eyes. Whenever she and Wells can’t agree on something they have to take basic option but mostly Wells is the one who backed down.   
“Anya, I’ll be with Wells for breakfast” said Clarke when she’s leaving the house

Wells is giving Clarke the explanation about what happened last night. Finn is already had a long term girlfriend, she’s currently away for student exchange when Finn started dating Clarke. They’re kind of messed up when they did the long distance relationship, he barely talked to Raven and Raven is busy, even when she’s not busy, the time zone must be different, so it’s really difficult to stay in touch.   
Wells just found out a few days before his mother’s death, he forgot to mention it to Clarke. It’s obvious that he’s upset with Finn for hurting Clarke, she’s like his sister that he will protect with all he can do. However what happened last night was unplanned. Wells doesn’t even know that there’s another girl in his apartment besides Clarke.  
“What happened to you last night after it?” he ask   
“Oh you know, a bit alcohol to ease the pain” she shrug 

They enter the diner, both of them always like to seat on a bar stool rather than a booth, because both of them still love to spin around the seat.   
“Look who’s here to cure her hangover” said a voice that came from someone who sat next to Wells, that strong voice, and it’s familiar.   
Clarke and Wells turn their head to the source of the question.  
“Hey, Bellamy” greet Wells who have a massive grin plastered all over his face  
“Wait, how do you know Clarke get drunk last night?” ask Wells  
“He, apparently sat next to me” answers Clarke and the grin on Wells’ face is getting wider  
“News flash princess, the whole agents know your heartbroken story. So they’ll keep an eye on you, sharper” said Bellamy pressing the word sharper to make sure Clarke knows the situation   
“Well, next move is I should tell the whole white house staffs. So they’ll throw a pity party for me afterwards”   
“You’re such a problematic for twenty years old” snarl Bellamy  
Before Clarke can backfire, Wells clear his throat to prevent the eruption or further argument between Clarke and Bellamy.  
“Fuck you Wells! I told you we’re getting frozen yoghurt” said Clarke blaming Wells to go to a diner and accidentally ran into Bellamy Blake   
“We will, after I ate my breakfast” said wells  
“Have a good day Wells and Problematic princess” said Bellamy leaving the two of them  
“I hate you and Bellamy to the bone” said Clarke shooting a dagger look to Wells  
“Why do you hate him so much?”   
“Stop asking the same question over and over again” Clarke rolls her eyes.  
“Basically he saved your life twice” 

How could caught someone who’s having a party counted as saving life? And how is accidentally bumped with someone who’s brokenhearted is counted as saving life too? Clarke really doesn’t get it how Wells think about the situation between her and Bellamy.   
“Look, the Secret Service is here to protect us from any harm or threats. They are literary our guardian angel. We don’t know how many bad people out there who want to do evil thing to our dad” he finally gave Clarke an understatement.   
He knew many questions must’ve popped up inside her head. If she went quiet without any arguments that mean that she’s too confuse to ask.   
“Whatever you says Wells”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short update and excuse me for any typos or grammar error.  
> I really hope you enjoy the story, because I'm picking up the pace in the next chapter!!  
> thank you for the kudos, comments and feedback.


	3. Hero of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Princess, it’s me” said him, Clarke can breathe of relieve when she knew someone is finally rescuing her. He slowly removes his hand from Clarke’s mouth  
> “Where’s the rest of the response team?” ask Clarke looking around her, they must’ve hiding somewhere she thought  
> “What? Where is _your team_??” ask Bellamy

A month after Clarke broke up with Finn, in late April   
“CLARKE YOU’RE NOT GONNA BELIEVE THIS!” said wells with excitement voice over the phone  
“YOUR KNIGHT IS ASSIGNED TO ME FOR SUMMER!” he scream excitedly like when his dad announce that they’re also taking Clarke’s to Disney world when they’re eleven.   
“what? who? My knight?” Clarke asking in confusion about who this person Wells talking about  
“Bellamy Blake” he answer   
It’s a disaster, an utter disaster. She knows Shumway and Byrne like to tease her about Bellamy too sometimes. Bellamy being assigned to Wells means that he’ll be around when there’s so many event in summer.   
“I will talk to Kane!! He’ll re arrange it!” said Clarke hang up the phone  
“What’s up?” ask Clarke’s mom, Abby. Who’s busy with something on her iPad  
“Oh mom you know, Wells, Shumway and Byrne like to tease me about this Agent”  
“Bellamy right?” ask Abby  
“HOW?!”   
“I’ve been going out a lot with Wells since he lost his mother you and you’re away in John Hopkins”  
“Come on mom, you make it sound like I’m away in Narnia”   
“Mrs. Griffin, you’ll have a dress fitting in one hour” said Callie, The Vice President’s Secretary  
“What dress?” ask Clarke   
“For your father’s birthday party Clarke”   
She completely forgot about her father’s birthday in May the 4th. Clarke remember since she was a kid, she always said “May the fourth be with you daddy” instead of saying happy birthday.   
“Where the party will be held?” ask Clarke  
“In Washington”   
“Yeah, exactly where?” she’s thinking about another party at the white house, maybe a get away to Cancun or any other private place would be great  
“The Washington state, I think it’s just outside Seattle or near the border of Vancouver”   
“Can I get an early start? I mean I want to spend some time in Seattle”   
“Your dad will be there in 1st of May”   
“Oh okay” 

***  
Later that night Clarke went to her friend’s place for study  
“Do you think it’s too quiet out there?” ask Harper   
“Well it’s good that it’s quiet, so I can concentrate doing this paper work”   
“Seriously, Clarke! Your babysitters are always around right?” ask Harper  
“Yes they are…. wait a minute” Clarke look out from the window, usually some of the agents will stay outside the building and stay in sights   
No one she recognize are in sight, it’s a total pitch dark outside. The street lamps are dead.   
“OH MY GOD!” Clarke gasping when she realize that so many people are down on the ground  
Harper look out to the window as well, they exchange a look   
“I’ll look outside” said Harper leaving the room, Clarke’s trying to call Byrne, although it’s not her shift now, Byrne have the contact to all agents so it’s the best to call her first then the Emergency response team  
“Byrne pick up the phone, there’s a shooting or I don’t know, there’s something wrong in the neighborhood!!” Clarke yelled to her phone  
A few minutes later Harper enter the room in panic  
“Clarke you gotta get out from here immediately!!” said Harper with a lot of blood on her hands  
“Please tell me the situation, how bad is it?”   
“There’s only three of your agents I met, their throats has been slit. This killer team knows you’re here and they’re searching the room” said Harper with a shaky voice  
“At least the police are here” said Clarke calming her friend down  
“Clarke, they’ll be evacuating first then look for you, the civilians are their priority, and you’re the secret service’s priority. You need to get out of here, before they reach this level!” Harper still panicking and explaining Clarke’s the situation.   
“You can use the steel fire escape, go to the dark alley” said Harper  
Clarke nodded “I’ll cover you okay?” said Harper open the door and looking from left to right “Clear, now go!”   
Clarke did what her friend instructed her to do. She can’t stop thinking how all her agents’ are down? They’re trained to handle situation like this  
When she finally reached the ground she felt a strong hand grabbing her shoulders from behind.  
The man quickly covers her mouth to prevent her scream, Clarke is wriggling around to get out from his arms  
“Princess it’s me” said him, Clarke can breathe of relieve when she knew someone is finally rescuing her. He slowly removes his hand from Clarke’s mouth   
“Where’s the rest of the response team?” ask Clarke looking around her, they must’ve hiding somewhere she thought   
“What? Where is _your team_??” ask Bellamy furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, why is she asking for the ERT?   
“They’re dead or so I thought. That’s why I get out from the building”  
“What?” ask Bellamy again  
“I think she’s down there” said a man from the top of the building   
“oh shit” said Clarke as she’s ready to run  
“The neighborhood is on a complete lock down” he whispers   
“Well that’s good. We can go to the police barrier”   
Bellamy can only grunt and roll his eyes in frustration  
“Can you at least explain the situation here” said Clarke stomping on Bellamy’s feet  
“They have shooters on the roof. You ran to the police they’ll shoot you from up there”  
“So what we’re supposed to do?” ask Clarke in panic, the stress is building inside her, she cannot think of what should she do to save her life  
“I have a plan” said Bellamy.   
They creep their way out in the dark to the Wyman Park   
“I think we’re safe” said Bellamy looking around his surroundings making really sure that he swept the place carefully with his trained eyes to look for signs of thread   
“Sure I’ll just walk on feet to Keswick” said Clarke, groaning. It’s not like Keswick is that far, it’ll be a thirty minute walk. She’s just tired with what just happened. Her body producing so many adrenaline in the past few minutes  
“Of course a princess live in a mansion” he knows that she’ll be protesting about walking on her feet to home  
“No, that is wrong. If these barbaric found out that I’m not in Remington, the first place they’ll look is my house” she’s thinking about the worst case scenario that will happened after she escaped  
“And with that, leaving me with no choice but wait for the ERT”   
“uuuuuhh, smart girl. Except, I live around here for your information, so you can go with me to my place” He’s impressed that she would think that far for her safety, maybe he’s wrong about judging her as a problematic and spoiled princess  
“Why would I go to your place? How can I sure that it’s not a trap? How can I know that you’re not working with the barbaric? Hell! Why are you in Remington, if you’re off duty?!” she came up with a lot of questions in one time  
“Oh god, listen to me. I was going to take a meal for dinner, the restaurant is in Remington and things went bad. I’m hiding in that Alley, because I have my badge in my pocket”   
“I have trust issue, but still. I have to come with you, a trap or not. My brain is waaay too tired to think. So I’ll surrender”   
It’s a quiet walk to Bellamy’s house, neither of them wants to speak about anything, but Bellamy is keeping his eye open for any threat.   
She thought that he would live in a small apartment, to her surprise, he live in a nice house. Not big but nice.  
“I’m home” said Bellamy as he enter the house   
“Bell! I thought you’re dead!” said a girl voice from somewhere around the house, to Clarke that explain why he live in a house instead an apartment, he already have a partner.   
“Ooh..” the girl have a dark brown hair that’s so similar to Bellamy’s and her gaze went straight to Clarke from the end of the hallway and then to Bellamy, she’s giving a look at Bellamy for an explanation.  
“Bell, you don’t have to lie to me, if you’re going to take a girl home. Don’t lie to me that you’re going to grab some food, I’m worried sick that you might be dead in Remington” she walks closer to Bellamy. The girl is not so tall and her eyes is greenish hazel  
“Umh…. O, this is the VP’s daughter, Clarke” said Bellamy   
“Clarke, this is my sister, Octavia”   
“Oh my god, I’m sorry for the rambling and shit I say few minutes ago” said Octavia, who is so surprised that Bellamy is bringing an important person home  
“It is okay” said Clarke simple with a bit of a smile  
“I’ll get something to drink” said Octavia and shuffle to the kitchen.   
Clarke is so tired she just wants to pass out somewhere, she’s sick thinking why would some people want to kidnap her instead of Wells? How’s Harper doing back there?  
“Are you okay?” Ask Bellamy who’s a feeling a bit strange because he’s never been with Clarke this close and this long.   
“Yeah, yeah I just… uh” Clarke holding her head in her hands and lean back to the nearest wall  
“Whoa, whoa, heyy” he’s trying to take a look at her and steadying her because she look like she’s about to faint “hey, Clarke look at me” he said  
Clarke finally looks up at Bellamy   
“You will get through the night” said Bellamy, after heard what he said, Clarke blacked out and just before she hit the ground, He quickly catch her  
“Oh god! Is she okay?” ask Octavia holding two glass on her hand  
“She’s probably in a shock, I’ll lay her down in my bedroom” 

***

Clarke woke up with her heart racing and her stomach feels like it’s about to throw out everything inside. She jumped out of the bed and opens the door next to the room she slept in, gotcha! The bathroom  
“Clarke?” ask Bellamy from the kitchen, because he heard noises from the hallway  
“I’m okay” said Clarke weakly   
That didn’t sound like someone is okay, so Bellamy decide to check Clarke in his room, but he found Clarke on the floor next to the toilet.   
“What happened?” Ask Bellamy grabbing a towel and handed it to Clarke  
“I don’t know. I woke up from a nightmare and all of the sudden I feel like I’m going to throw up” Clarke stands up and go to the sink   
“Are you okay now?” ask Bellamy again  
Clarke only nod as she begin to wash her face with the cold water  
“I’ll be in the kitchen, making breakfast” said Bellamy   
Clarke walks in the kitchen finding Bellamy still in his sweatpants and white shirt  
“Don’t you have work today?” ask Clarke “yes and my job today are taking you back to DC” he flipped the bacon  
“I left my phone in my friend’s place, can you fill me in what happened last night after we left?”  
“The terrorist Identity still unknown, but people said that they have multiple accents, like they’re all not coming from the same country”  
“So why is my life in danger again?” ask Clarke  
“Because they knew you’re the weak spot. Whilst wells’ defense is stronger because he’s in DC” he explains and finally serves the eggs, bacon and toast  
“Did all my guards die last night?” ask Clarke “not all, a few survives they’re heavily injured”

***  
“Clarke!” yelp Abby as she saw her daughter walk in into the oval room, she ran to her daughter and gave her the warmest hug  
“So happy you’re okay Clarke” said Wells from the sofa   
“Yeah, thank god, I ran to an agent last night” answer Clarke  
“Agent Blake did such a good job saving you, even when he’s off duty” said Jake hugging her daughter  
And there’s a smirk on Wells face when he heard the dramatic story about last night  
“Yeah if it’s wasn’t him, we all would lost Clarke” add Wells and it’s making Clarke’s face turn red.  
After discussing a little about more protection, they headed to the dining room for lunch  
“Damn it wells” Clarke slapping Wells from the back  
“Ouch” yelled Wells “your boyfriend kept calling me since last night” protest him  
“excuse me?” ask Clarke rising her eyebrows, wells pull out his phone from his pocket and show Clarke who’s calling and it’s Finn.  
“Please, don’t” beg Clarke, she knew what Wells is going to do.  
“Hey Finn!” said Wells on the phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there again!!  
> so yeah this chapter is the beginning of Clarke and Bellamy adventure.  
> thanks for reading this anyway.


	4. Gunfire rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The angel that saved your life twice" spat Wells making his answer to be crystal clear  
> "Once. He saved my life once" said Clarke shaking her head   
> "So the night you and Jasper were showered by gunfire does not count?" Ask wells  
> "What? He found me and Jas there"   
> "The footage doesn't say so" Wells teased her.

It’s very late at night when Clarke finishes her project in lab.  
“Jasper please stop talking!” snap Clarke, because he couldn’t shut up about how bad their experiment back in the lab  
“I don’t want to” said Jasper with a goofy smile  
“Oh my god please, my head hurts from finishing this lab project” said Clarke pulling out her car key. She had to admit that it was a dumb but also funny mistake because they misread one of the chemical   
“Bioengineering sucks” complain Clarke   
“Any engineering sucks” correct Jasper  
“Have you seen any of my friends?” said Clarke asking Jasper, it’s a code for “no guards around”  
“We should go home, it’s late” said Jasper nodding, he understood Clarke’s anxiety and they picking up their pace to the car. Lately she felt so insecure when she didn’t see any of her agents around, they made her comfortable but also annoying at the same time.  
“I’m driving” said Jasper, yeah its better him who drive since Clarke is anxious as hell. She tosses her car key to Jasper  
“Where do we go?” as Jasper start driving out from the car park   
“Georgetown” answers Clarke, she just wants to get behind the White House gate and be safe  
“Why are your guardians not around?” ask Jasper looking from right to left, incase if there’s a sign that indicating the agents around  
“Hell if I knew I wouldn’t run in panic with you jas!” shout Clarke as she trying to call Byrne  
“Can you be more quick jas? I’m not comfortable” said Clarke with phone pressed to her ear and she kept looking to the back  
“Chill Clarke, what do you think I’m doing right now? I’m not Dominic Torretto” Jasper shouts back  
As they got closer to the white house, a black SUV hit them from the back. Making Jasper move his feet to step on the brake  
“Don’t even think about hit the brake!” bark Clarke as she look to the back of the car, He hit the gas pedal deeper  
The black SUV pass them, to the front of Clarke’s car and abruptly stop their car in front them, making Clarke’s and Jasper almost thrown out of the car, luckily the seatbelt and airbag saved them.  
“The white house is only a few feet away” said Clarke unbuckling herself  
“Jas come on!” said Clarke shaking Jasper who’s still in panic. They both got out the car, ditch the car in the middle of the road and run like hell. Jasper can feel the fractures of his bones and the open wounds from the glass pieces, but he doesn’t care because she saw and knew Clarke is heavily injured as he can see the blood on her torso.  
“HELP! HEELLPP!!” said Clarke yelling to the guards who guarded the gate  
“I’M CLARKE GRIFFIN!” yell Clarke again with a panting breath as she tries to get to the safe point  
“Open the gate!” say Clarke checking her back looking for the black SUV that gotten closer to them  
“Identify yourself” said the guard, it’s not that hard to see her face because they have good lightning in there, but the blood on her face made it hard to be recognizes   
“FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! I AM CLARKE GRIFFIN!” yell Clarke in frustration as she catches her breath, everything hurts. She could pass out anytime now   
“Griffin as the daughter of Mr. Griffin?” ask the guard “please please let me in” said Clarke begging. There’s a tire screech from the corner of the street and then some men shooting at Clarke and Jasper from a car  
They both get down on the ground while the guards are opening the gate and fire back.  
“Clarke?” asks a familiar voice in a really concern and worry tone. Clarke looks up to see the person. Bellamy.  
“Are you alright?” ask Bellamy offering her a hand to get up, she nodded   
“Let’s get inside” said Bellamy. Jasper is pale as ghost, traumatized by what just happened.   
***  
“You’re the hero Jasper!” said Clarke cheering him up, while the medics are stitching him up  
“What happened here?” ask Kane walking into the room  
“I don’t know where my guard is, I just got out the lab with my friend Jasper. Me and jas had a plan. But then I don’t see any of my guard anywhere. So we drove here” explains Clarke, she don’t want to drive to her house without knowing where her back up is.   
“I was the one who’s driving, they hit us from the back and they stop in front of our car” explain Jasper, the scene of what just happened kept playing over and over again in his head and he still can feel the impact of the hit on his body  
“They start firing at us when we’re waiting the gate to be opened” add Clarke  
“This terror is getting serious” said Bellamy from the corner of the room  
“Byrne is on her way here, your mom and dad too” add Kane

"You are not safe out there!" Said Abby  
"Yeah, so? Are you going to make me a house prisoner?" Ask Clarke  
Abby took a pause to answer Clarke’s question  
"I'm worried all the time. Even though I know you have guards around you. After what happens... I just..." Abby can't finish her sentence  
"Dad, are you going to say something?" Ask Clarke eyeing her father who just sat there and quietly enjoys his dinner, he didn’t want to pick any sides.   
"Well... no need to panic, Clarke can get a self defense class, learn material arts and shooting lessons maybe"   
Both of the ladies groan loudly   
"I'm just suggesting" protest Jake  
Clarke drove back to Baltimore with Byrne by her side   
"Can I get a shooting lesson?" Ask Clarke still thinking about what her dad said earlier at the dinner "no. Your schedule of college is packed"   
"We can do it on weekend" say Clarke  
"Weekend mostly means you're out with friends or families"   
"Yeah I know..."   
"You need to make more of a bug out bag" warn Byrne   
"Why?" "Because they, whoever terrorizing you might be anywhere"

At Friday night in Clarke's living room where she and Wells having an argument   
"Yeah whatever good reason you have... I’m not stepping my foot on that plane!" Said Clarke kind of pissed because Wells insist to go to Seattle by plane  
"Seriously Clarke? It will take ages! And more risky!!" Wells hated the idea of a road trip to Seattle  
"I've been targeted!! TWICE! If I board on that plane. They'll shoot me with missiles and boom I’m dead I can't escape because I’m thousand foots away from the ground"   
"Oh my god Clarke you're being so paranoid!! It's not like we flew without assistance from the air force"   
"No means no. I'm sticking to the ground. You'll do it your way and I’ll do it my way"   
There's a long silence between two of them  
"Okay... I’m coming with you"   
"Whatever" Clarke rolling her eyes

"Byrne, do you know where's Clarke's guardian angel is?" Ask Wells who is about to start teasing Clarke to break the silence   
"Right here folks... driving this car" answer Artie   
That made Wells laughs  
"Do you mean Agent Blake or The rest of the secret service?" Ask Byrne looking to Wells through the viewing mirror   
"You are all my guardian angels" said Clarke being sweet   
"The angel that saved your life twice" spat Wells making his answer to be crystal clear  
"Once. He saved my life once" said Clarke shaking her head   
"So the night you and Jasper were showered by gunfire does not count?" Ask wells  
"What? He found me and Jas there"   
"The footage doesn't say so" Wells teased her. The CCTV footage is showing that Bellamy is alerted of Clarke’s presence when he’s also at the gate same time as she identifying herself. He get out from his car and walking towards Clarke when all of the sudden the shootings happened.  
"I hate you so much"   
Making Clarke annoyed is the biggest amusement for Wells because Clarke is easily annoyed by bringing up Bellamy.   
"The answer to your question is. He's in a tour with the Vice President" answer Byrne “Nooo!!!!” groans Clarke with a big disappointment "Yesssss!!!!" Cheer Wells at the same time  
"Damn Clarke, he saved your life!" Protest Artie   
"He is!!" Shout Wells   
"Look, Anya is pretty pissed off with the cheating tragedy and then he's there in what so ever reason" add Artie   
"Come on, he saved your life more than once Clarke. Why do you hate him?" ask Byrne   
Clarke took a deep breath and thinking all of his jerky attitude towards her all the time they met, except that time when he took care of her the morning after the first attack at Harper’s place  
"He called me spoiled-problematic-twenty year old- princess"   
To her surprise, her answer made the other three people in the car laughing so hard. 

Arrived at the Washington State, they didn't actually staying in the Seattle. But it's outside Seattle, in a cottage by the lake.  
The birthday party is still on 48 hours. So it's just shopping and eats from food truck to food truck.

"Just dress not impress" said Clarke in front of the mirror looking at her almost navy blue gown exposing her shoulders, the dress have a shimmery silver belt on it almost look like a diamonds. Her blonde hair was put in a French braid bun.   
"Are you done Clarke?" Ask Abby   
"Coming!!" answer Clarke once again glancing at herself in the mirror before leaving the room  
"You look amazing as always" compliment Abby as she take a look on how much her baby daughter has grown.  
They walk in to the party   
"I like your hair" said Wells. He knew Clarke always use the same hair do to show her mood on a party. If she straighten or curl her hair that means she's laying low not looking for someone to hook up, if she put her hair into a bun that means possibly look for someone. To the result of tonight she’s looking for someone   
"Just because I’m putting my hair in a bun doesn’t mean I want to get laid tonight. I probably knew all everybody in the party" said Clarke sipping her Champagne   
"Go find someone, so you'll stop being pathetic" groan Clarke   
"So I’m the pathetic one here? Ooop we'll see about that"   
They chatted here and there. Apparently, it is true that Clarke knew all the guests who came.   
"Clarke! Come here!" Calls her Jake, her dad.  
"I Want you to meet, Dante Wallace. He's the previous US ambassador for South Africa"   
"Dante" "Clarke" "and this is his son, Cage" introduce Jake to a guy who looks like 10 years older than her   
"Cage" "Clarke" she finally sees a fresh face among the people   
"Shall we dance?" Ask Cage as he offer Clarke a hand  
From the corner of the stage, Bellamy stood there watching every guests, he knew none of this people is a threat but he need his eye open for possibilities. He saw Clarke dancing with a guy who looks sharp and must be a son or someone important in the politics.  
"Burning?" Ask Artie who follows where Bellamy's eyes are   
"naahh. I don't like her" Bellamy shakes his head and tore his gaze from the blonde   
"Keep denying it bro. I know the real reasons you were always there to save her"   
"Oh please! I don't like her. Whatever reasons I have it's because my job not the feelings I have towards her"  
"Whatever bell, whatever"   
Bellamy stopped thinking how pretty she look at this party and focusing on his duty tonight. He felt something deep down, a weird feeling he can’t explain, he knew that he doesn’t have any good feelings for Clarke.   
An hour later "have you seen Clarke?" Ask Byrne who asked the same questions over and over again to the entire agent she encounter with  
"She was with a guy last time I saw" Answer Bellamy   
"What guy?"   
"The guy with brown hair, grey suit umh... I think the ambassador son or something"   
"Brown hair in grey suit, Find that guy!" Order Byrne to the other agent thru her com unit  
"What's going on?" Ask Bellamy   
"The outside team just found the same vehicle that have been following Clarke for the past few days" answer Byrne  
"Warn the whole unit, don't throw a panic scene" Order Byrne again  
And Byrne left Bellamy to search Clarke   
"Thank god it's you!" Wells bump into Bellamy as Bellamy checking his gun.   
"What’s up?" Ask Bellamy putting back his gun into his holster   
"I know where Clarke is. But I can't find a single agent who's not too busy running around like a lunatic and have a minute to listen to me" explain Wells   
"You think I’m not busy? I’m busy protecting the First family and that includes you" said Bellamy   
"That’s not what I meant ugh....." groan wells "just come with me!"   
They walk to a park by the lake far from the crowd  
“Blake, you stay here okay? Let me do the talk” order Wells. Although Bellamy only takes order from his boss, but he have to listen to Wells this time  
"CLARKE!!!" Shout Wells from the distance as he saw her figure sitting on the top of a picnic table  
"Well that's strange, where's Cage?" Ask Clarke   
"I don’t know where he is but we gotta go back to the party." Confronts Wells  
Bellamy stays in a safe distance behind a tree in a perfect dark. He knew Clarke will flip if she saw him, She might not want to go back to the party and think that maybe Wells is messing around with her.  
"What's going on?" Ask Clarke who starts rising a suspicion on the situation because the loud noises from the party begin to fade away  
"The team found the people that terrorize you is here" answer Wells.  
"WHAT??” Clarke jumped from the table and stood up.  
A pop sound of gun fire rips the silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for this update. I'm on summer break now!!!! yaassssssssssssss. thanks for all the kudos.


	5. May We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy is on a mission to get something that might solve the mystery why is she targeted.

“Get down!!” Yelled Wells as he reach Clarke and pull her down to the ground. Bellamy's quick response is by running towards the table to save Clarke and Wells   
"THE SON AND DAUGHTER ARE UNDER ATTACK!" He yelled to his com unit "Park by the lake" he yelled again  
Bellamy raises his gun aiming at the man who just shot Wells. Another pop sound rung as Bellamy pulled the trigger at the shooter who's running to Clarke and Wells, luckily the shooter is dead before he could reach both of them or fires back at Bellamy  
"You both okay??" Ask Bellamy, lowering his gun after he checks the surroundings   
"I'm hit" wince Wells, the pain is burning inside him   
"NNNOO... N N N NO....” she check Wells’ wound on his left abdomen   
"Stay with me, okay Wells?" Said Clarke pressing the wound with her shaking voice  
She looks up to Bellamy who stood there freezing "DO SOMETHING!!!" she yelled to him  
"The team is on their way!! !" He reply  
“Dammit Bellamy I can’t wait for the medic!” said Clarke who kept pressing her hand on Wells’ bullet wound  
“Can you walk?” ask Bellamy  
“Obviously I can!” answer Clarke, rolling her eyes  
“I’m not talking to you, princess! I’m asking Wells”  
“Yeah, yeah I can walk with a little help”   
They both walk Wells back to the cottage, he made Clarke and Bellamy as crutches.   
Her hands are covered in a slimy red blood, some are dried and turns out to be brownish, her blue dress also covered in a splatter of Wells’ blood.   
“Please take care of him” as Wells lay down on the gurney, her voice is shaking, and she can’t imagine losing her best friend.  
Abby is going in the ambulance, Abby grabbed Clarke by her shoulder “Clarke, Go with Byrne, I’ll take care of Wells. I’ll see you at the safe house. Be Safe Clarke. May we meet again”   
Clarke just nodded to respond her.  
The ambulance is slowly driving away from her, her knees goes weak and she kept crying, things elevate so quickly without her knowing what’s going on.  
Bellamy put his hand on her shoulder, he just standing her not knowing what to do to calm her down.  
"Get your bag now! We're evacuating!!" Order Byrne to Clarke, she nodded helplessly. Clarke knew her mom is with Wells whilst the other team must be evacuating her dad and Thelonious, and her best friend will be okay.  
"Blake you're with me, Artie is down" said Byrne   
Three of them walk into Clarke's room. She grab her bug out bag with her and she changed her heels into an army boot, she knew she don't have time to change her dress  
As Clarke slung the back pack on her shoulder and sat on the floor to change her shoe   
"I'm worried about Wells" said Clarke quietly, worst thing that gonna happened to him is he didn’t make it.   
"Pardon?" Ask Byrne who is busy typing in her phone sending and reading the details about what they should do next, while Bellamy kept an eye on the hall  
"He just got shot! And I don't even know why they're after me!" Her voice broke at the end and she cries  
Bellamy and Byrne exchange a look for a few seconds and look at Clarke who looks like she’s smaller than the usual, crying on the floor.  
"None of us know, Clarke. We just got to do what we have to do" said Bellamy with his deep voice, trying his best to calm her down  
"We'll catch them Clarke. We will" said Byrne to assure Clarke that everything will be okay. Clarke pulls herself together and ready to face everything.  
"Ready Clarke?" Ask Bellamy. She wipes the tears on her cheek and nodded  
They got out from the room and the team guarded her in the middle.   
As soon as she's in the car, everybody starts firing  
"GO! GO! GO! NOW!!!" Scream Byrne from outside the car and she slams the front door, she didn’t have a chance to get in the car.   
"NOO!!!" Clarke screams in pain, banging on the window, she knew she’ll lose Byrne in here. Bellamy kept driving, away from the battlefield.  
Clarke continue crying in the back seat  
"Okay Clarke! Clarke, listen to me!" he can’t concentrate driving while there’s a girl who cries in pain on the backseat of the car  
Clarke took a deep breath and calms herself down "They'll be okay. We made it out alive!" continue Bellamy  
"Because of them we made it out. God I feel like I’m a super important person"   
"You are and you might want to put a bullet proof vest" correct Bellamy  
"Ha ha ha funny" clarke laugh dryly  
"Could you please stop disliking or hating me for one minute and think what possessions or information you have or had that made you worth to kill?"  
"Let me think..."  
She replays all the scenes she had on the white house. She knew all the dirty secrets about politics and something pops in her memories  
"I think I know, well a possibility" She holds her head in her palms 

"What? What is it???" Bellamy asks  
"Grandpa Griffin is in the FBI for as long as anyone could remember" said Clarke  
"Yeah, go on"   
"On the earliest stage of his Alzheimer. just before everything gotten really worse. He gave me a necklace and a lucky charm" she paused and thought about those wonderful gifts she have "So later I discovered that they were flash drive"   
"Yeah?" He looks up to Clarke from the driver mirror "what's in it?"   
"I don't know. I got it when I was sixteen!"   
“Okay, no need to yell at me” said Bellamy “where are they now?”   
“Make a visit to The Griffins' in Detroit and back to Sweet Keswick” shrug Clarke  
“Are you serious? I’ll send a team to get it” said Bellamy  
“NO! Not a chance. Nobody knows where is it, only me who knows where it is. I promised my grandpa, i'm the only person who can touch those things”  
“Okay, we’ll drive there but we make a stop somewhere, you need to change clothes and I need rest”   
“I don’t mind driving at night” said Clarke “not a chance. You’re in shock” Bellamy shaking his head  
“Whatever you say officer” mumble Clarke and she rolls her eye  
They stopped at a crappy motel 5 miles outside Washington   
“Are you alright?” ask Clarke as she watches Bellamy sat in the dining chair quietly  
“I guess” he answer, Clarke watch every single detail on his face, his messy dark hair with the curls everywhere, his dark eyes and she notices there’s dry blood from above his eyebrows “you’re bleeding” Clarke moves closer to examine the cuts  
“I’m okay” he smirks “do you want to check out what’s inside your bag?” ask Bellamy  
“Yeah” she nodded, she pulls out everything from inside the bag  
First aid kit, five thousand cash, some pair of clothes, a hooded sweatshirt, GPS, flashlights, matches, disposal phone, hunting knife  
“No! No way!” she cannot believe what she just touched at the bottom of the bag, something cold, she pull the item out from her bag  
“A GUN?!” she hold the gun in her hand “what kind of sick nuts packed this bag?” she threw the gun to the bed  
“That is a sign, you need to be prepared” said Bellamy, she knew something was wrong with this bag, so check again every item. She unfolds the sweatshirt, a big word ‘HOYAS’ is printed on the front and a bulldog under the word, that is so Georgetown.  
“Bell, can you check the car again? I don’t think this bag is mine”   
“Okay” with heavy steps he left the room  
Clarke still in her dress, the dried blood still all over her arms and dress, she went to the bathroom and takes a look at herself. Her makeup is ruined, she knew that her mascara lied, it’s not waterproof at all. Her smoky eye shadow is smudging everywhere  
“Clarke?” asks Bellamy “yeah?” “Can I open your bag?” “Go for it”   
30 minutes in the bathroom and she still not come out  
“Are you okay in there?” ask Bellamy in worry  
“I’ll be out in a minute”   
A few minutes later she come out wearing Wells’ sweatshirt which is oversized on her, the sweatshirt smells like wells a lot.   
Clarke grab the first aid kit on the bed “can I clean up your cuts?” she ask, whilst Bellamy is sipping a bottle of beer “yeah sure” he nodded.  
“We’ll get to Detroit in thirty one hours right?” ask Clarke  
“Perhaps” he answered “I mean yeah we’ll get there” he quickly added and look up to her  
“I can drive” she put away the antiseptic and takes a look one more time at Bellamy’s face, she never really pays attention to his face until she’s up close now, she can see his freckles   
“we probably should get some sleep, we have long journey tomorrow” said Bellamy changing the topic because he didn’t trust Clarke to drive 

_  
“you’re not gonna fight them back?” ask a boy with dark skin looking very upset  
“no. I don’t want to get into trouble” answer Clarke  
“but those crayons are brand new! Your parents are not gonna be happy about that” the boy insists   
“It’s okay, I can tell them I lost it. they’re not gonna ground me that long, but if I got into a fight, they’ll ground me until I’m eighteen perhaps”   
“let me save you then” said the boy. And he did, he chase the bullies, he punch them although they ended up beating him, he got the pack of crayons back  
Clarke ran to him after the bullies left   
“you don’t have to do that for me” Clarke offering him a hand, he’s only been here for two days and he already got into a fight  
“I’m Wells” the boy smile weakly   
“I’m Clarke”   
_  
Clarke open her eyes slowly and thinking why she dreamed that memories of her meeting with Wells. He saved her that day, in third grade. And a few hours ago he saved her again.   
Warm tears start pouring out from her eyes. She don’t want to lose him.   
The front door bust open and she jumped from the bed, grabbing the knife she put under the pillow last night  
“Hey! Hey! It’s me” said Bellamy throwing his hand up and dropping the groceries bag to the floor  
She dropped the knife and her hands start to shake   
“I’m sorry” his apology sounds really sharp and cold, she wipes her tears and nodded   
“We gotta go now” there’s a rush in his tone like it’s now or never, Clarke stand up from the floor and packed the bag.   
“What happened here?” ask Clarke pointing at the car, because it covered with orange dust and long scratches from the front to the back  
“They found me” Bellamy announces   
“What?”   
“Now, Ms. Griffin, get in the car”   
As they drive away from the motel, Clarke kept checking the mirror and looking back  
“Care to explain?” she ask  
“I was running for errands”   
“You went to the grocery store I get it, but how?”   
“No, I went to the police station, I was contacting the FBI and the White House,”  
“YOU WHAT?” Clarke cut him before he can finished  
“I…” he continues  
“Did you told them what I’m looking?” she cut again  
“Would you please let me finish the story?” he turn his head to Clarke, she rolls her eyes  
“I was setting up for a plane to get us to DC first”   
Clarke was about to cut him again “let me finish the goddamn story”  
“Okay, but watch your language please”  
“So when I was contacting the White House an officer came and he said, the patrols just saw a convoy of SUV and Van marching in, into the town. I panicked and I ran to the car immediately”   
“So we’re going to the original plan right?” she assured  
“Yes, we’re going to Detroit”  
Clarke gave him an I-told-you-so look at him “I just want this to be over” he rolled his eyes   
“So am I, but please be rational and….”  
“And what?” he raised his eyebrows  
“I don’t know, just lay low. You’re the one who get trained to handle situations like this”   
“Like what? The whole nation is looking for you. My priority is to get you safe”  
“You’re doing your job right”  
“Please be right about the flash drive” he mutters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter and forwards is dedicated to, Hipposrule16. Who messaged me, asking if I'm gonna continue the story or not. the answer is yes. I'm sorry it took ages to updated the story.


	6. The Betting Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “hey look at me” said Bellamy  
> Clarke slowly turns her heads to him “I know that you’re scared, but we will be fine. We will end all of this” she nods slowly

"I said left!" yelp Clarke  
"No. The route is faster this way..." Bellamy shook his head   
"Oh now you're a Google Maps?"   
"I'm the one who's driving so I'm the one who made decisions"   
"If we got followed. It'll be your fault"  
“yeah so? I’m the one who shoot anyway”   
“You’ve been driving for like tweleve hours, let me drive”   
“No”   
“Do you want to reunite with your sister or not?” she learned that his sister is very important to him. After he graduated from highschool he went for college for a semester and quit to join the Marine. He left his sister with his mother. She is curious how he ended up in Secret Service from Marine  
He finally surrenders and let her drive  
“Watch for the speed limits and try not to draw attention” he warns her  
Bellamy slept for four hours, when he opened his eyes, he looks out for a sign that might tell him where they are  
He saw a road sign and quickly snatch the maps in front of him   
“What the heck?” he furrowed his eyebrows and turn his head to Clarke   
“What?”   
“How fast do you drive?”   
“Fast enough not to be pulled up”   
“You drive above the speed limit and not pulled up, this is witchcraft”   
“Oh wow where have you been? I cast spell so many times” said Clarke sarcastically  
“let’s switch again” he stretches his back  
“Few more miles okay? We’re going to stop for gas”   
He groans really loud “you’re gonna drive under the speed limit, you are under my watch”   
“whatever you say Officer”  
There’s a long silence between them  
“so what made you go to Secret Service from Marine?” ask Clarke breaking the silence, because the she felt weird that Bellamy is wide open blinking his eyes yet the car is dead quite   
“Are you running a background check on me?”   
“Sort of” she shrugged, hearing the answer made him smirk a little.   
“it was my second year, I was in Iraq, my squad got ambushed that night and only three of us survived, well two, one died on his way to the hospital because he stepped on an IED, when I was recovering on the hospital I got a call from home. My mother died, so they sent me home”   
“you can’t bring your sister with you right?”  
He nodded “Octavia is about to finish middle school. I couldn’t leave her, she’s my responsibility since the day she was born. I quit the army and I apply to FBI and Secret Service. I got accepted by the Secret Service and I spent like two years on the outside post. Here I am Today, babysitting a Princess”  
Clarke really want to protest but she gave up and she start talking about her memories with her grandfather  
Hearing how happy Clarke is, when she talked about her memories about her grandfather made Bellamy feel like he’s misjudged Clarke since the beginning, he never really knew her.   
“Gas stop ahead” said Bellamy

Clarke ran from the Toilet to Bellamy who’s standing outside the convince store.  
“it’s them, they’re here” she panicking, grabbing his wrist so he’ll follow her to the car   
“how the hell they catch up to us so fast?” asked Bellamy with a panting breath, whilst starting the car engine   
“are you sure the car weren’t tagged?” ask Clarke  
“yes! I checked!” he almost shouts at her   
She didn’t protest or anything but glance at Bellamy   
“what?” Bellamy ask  
“What, what?”   
“you gave that guilty look, trust me Princess, I know your expressions” turning his head away from the road to her  
“I told you we should’ve take the route I gave”   
“Stop playing dumb and spill it out if you want to be alive” he shrugged   
Clarke took a deep breath “it’s my mom and Kane”  
Bellamy immediately recall the memories from weeks ago when she overheard Abby and Kane arguing about keeping Clarke safe  
“It is you aren’t it?” he glances at Clarke with anger “the reason we got tracked easily”   
“My mom put a microchip under my skin few weeks ago, no one supposed to know about this beside her and Kane”  
“can you take it out?” ask Bellamy hoping that it can be take out easily  
“yeah, but I won’t” she rolled her eyes   
“I swear I’m not arguing on this!”   
“it’s the only way they know I’m alive”  
“But you put your life in a constant danger”   
There’s a silence between them  
“Even if I can take it out, I can’t stitch myself up” says Clarke looking out to the back of the car to see if there’s any car following them  
“Says the girl whose mom is a surgeon, says the girl who’s going to med school next spring”   
“Well I….” Clarke wanted to say something but she realized what he just said  
“Where did you know I’m going to med school next spring?”  
“Your dad talked about it a lot!”   
“It’s on the back of my neck, I can take it out but yeah I can’t stitch it” Clarke showing him the little bump on the back of her neck  
“Do you trust me?” Ask Bellamy turning his head to see her   
“I trusted you because I have to, because I want to survive all of this.”   
“For me, it’s more like I’m the one who bet my life for you, Princess”   
Clarke blushed a little when he told her that.  
They pull up to the side of the road immediately. She pour some alcohol on the hunting knife. This will be hella painful cut, she thought. Bellamy holds her hair up “it’ll be fine, take a deep breath” he tells her  
Clarke pressing the knife lightly and dragged it up from the bottom  
“I saw it” said Bellamy yanking the small chip out from under Clarke’s skin, she quickly pressed her hands on the wound as the warm blood is quickly oozing out.   
“are you sure you can do this?” ask Clarke again “come on, remove your hand. It’ll only need two stitches”   
“Are you gonna threw this out?” ask Clarke “if you threw this out here, they’ll find this and knew you removed it”   
“They who? My mom and Kane or the Barbaric?”   
“Both” “so what should we do then?” “We put it on another vehicle, a bus, a truck whatever. so they’ll track that vehicle. Then we switched car”   
“no, not going to happen!” Clarke shook her head  
“that’s the only logical option we have” Bellamy cutting the thread after finishing the stitch   
“No it’s not. Because the other car won’t have bulletproof window”   
Bellamy putting a band aid on the wound, “hey look at me” said Bellamy, Clarke slowly turns her heads to him “I know that you’re scared, but we will be fine. We will end all of this” she nods slowly   
“thanks” she mumble quietly, she didn’t know she wanted to thank him for stitching her up or thank him for soothing her down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU! thank you for the kudos and the comments. it really made me want to write more and more. SO please, if you like the story, leave a kudos or a comment. ily.


	7. No Matter What It Costs

They made a stop at a bus terminal to slip the tracking chip on a bus.   
“All done” said Bellamy to Clarke. She felt a little easy when she knew the group who’s chasing her will slow down. So they continue driving to Detroit.  
“do you want to stay at a motel or switch with me?” ask Clarke  
“I’m fine driving at night. I mean you want to get as fast as you can to Detroit right?”   
“yeah, but I’d rather take a bullet than had a car crash because you’re sleepy”  
Her answer made him chuckled.   
Clarke reached for the radio, she need to hear some news.   
Wells Jaha, who got shot yesterday outside Seattle, still in the critical condition and the daughter of Vice President is still missing. Here is the clip of the press conference from President Jaha.  
“My son is in a critical condition and Clarke who’s also like a daughter to me went missing. This is a very difficult time for me and The Griffins. But as a nation we will not bow down to terrorist, we will fight and unite against terrorist. If we came strong, we can end the act of terrorism. To Clarke, wherever she is now, stay strong, we will come for you.”  
Clarke quickly looks out to the window beside her to hide her teary eyes from Bellamy.   
“Clarke.....” he said softly, this time he calls her by the name, not Princess.   
“I’m okay” lied Clarke as her voice croaked “Wells have my mom and I have you, it’ll go back to normal soon” she wipes her tears away, he just nod to agree because he didn’t know how to comforts her   
“your sister must be worried sick about you too” 

***

**WASHINGTON DC**

 

“Black Panther is safe” said Shumway to his com unit as he escorts Thelonius from the chopper to to the white house.   
“Check status for Leopard?” Shumway talk again to his com unit.   
“Shumway” calls Thelonius   
“Yes, sir?”   
“can you ask Kane to meet me at The Oval room? Bring Jake or Abby to come too” 

“why do you think they’re after Clarke?” ask Abby to Kane  
“she’s more than just a weak spot” add Thelonius from behind his desk  
“We sent a team after her” said Kane like he regrets his team is a failure  
“Blake is not a team, he’s on his own protecting Clarke” said Thelonius  
Kane glancing at Abby, looking for her to say something or gave him a nod of permission to tell everyone   
Abby took a deep breath and open her mouth “Kane and I chipped Clarke few weeks ago”   
Jake snap his head to Abby “what? you tagged her? She’s our daughter not some wild bears!”   
“it is for her own sake! In case this kind of thing happens, we always knew where she is” argue Abby  
“why did you bring this up now?” ask Thelonius   
“we want the situation to calm down a bit first. We monitored her movement for the past few days. I can confirm you, she’s on the route to here with Blake” answer Kane  
“just get her here already” said Jake who’s anxious about his daughter being in a dangerous situation 

***

“hello” Jasper opened the front door and saw a small girl with dark hair   
“are you Jasper Jordan?” she asked   
“I am. How can I help you with?”   
“I’m Octavia and I think you knew the girl who’s on the run with my brother”   
“ummm…. What girl?” Jasper look confused  
“Griffin” she answer   
“okay come in, we’ll talk inside”   
Jasper grab a glass of orange juice from the kitchen and handed it to Octavia who’s currently sitting on the couch   
“do you appear to know on where Clarke is?” ask Octavia   
“I’m sorry, I’m as lost as everyone. Why do you think your brother with Clarke?”   
“Besides that he has a thing for her. I checked and he’s not back on DC and he’s alive out there somewhere”   
“a thing for Clarke? Is your brother Agent Blake?”   
“Yep. You know, they might say they hate each other, deep down I know both of them liked each other”   
“it is true! Anyway, I overheard the Agents talking about Blake yesterday when I visited Wells”   
“what did they say?”   
“they say, Clarke is in a good hand”   
Octavia smile a little when she knew that her brother is well trained to keep the Vice President daughter.  
“give me your number, so I can tell you any news I heard about your brother” said jasper 

***

“Octavia will be fine, she’s used to with me not being around”  
“but she knew where you’re going. This time is different. She didn’t know a thing where her brother is”   
“oh stop it. don’t make me anxious over this. I might change the course” joke Bellamy  
They kept making stops here and there and finally arrive at Detroit   
“where is it again?” ask Bellamy   
“4400 Lesslie Street, just a few block ahead”   
Clarke’s heart flutters when she saw the brown brick house, she never realize how it looked like more orange in summer. She hasn’t been here for a long time.   
“hey” he’s snapping her out from her day dream “is this the house?” he asked   
“yeah. let me check if there’s anyone home” said Clarke as she remove her seat belt   
“you can’t go alone”   
“it’s my grandparents’ home” she wanted to open the car door but it won’t budge   
“open the door, don’t be an annoying ass like before everything happened”   
He’s really worried that they might walk into a trap and his anxiety is increasing. He wanted to protect her beyond his job. He almost think like he wanted to protect her like he protect Octavia.  
“I’m gonna stand outside the car. Just in case” he smirk and open the door lock  
One knock, two knock the door swing open when Clarke going for the third knock.  
“yes? May I help you?” ask an old men  
Instead of answering the question Clarke turns her head to Bellamy who’s leaning against the car. He raised his eyebrows asking what’s going on, she just shake her head slowly.   
“Who’s there Arthur?” ask a male voice from inside the house  
“a young blonde female” answer him  
The man from inside the house quickly runs into the front door   
“Clarke……” the tall man with light brown hair, whisper her name quietly   
“is she your friend? Let her in, be a gentle man, Jake” Arthur then smile to Clarke  
Bellamy sat on the living room whilst Clarke is upstairs on her bedroom  
“does the white house know you’re here?” ask the man  
“I didn’t catch your name earlier, who is it?” ask bellamy  
“Robert, but Arthur kept calling me Jake”   
“No, the white house didn’t know and please don’t tell them. I need a safe route to bring Clarke home. We’ve been tailed since we left Seattle”   
“you can trust me, Agent Blake” Rob smile  
Knock knock “can I come in?” ask bellamy as he knocks clarke’s bedroom door  
“come in” she wipes her tears   
“are you okay?”   
She took a deep breath before answering his question “yeah”   
“such a liar” he scoff  
“come here” she pats the bed   
He shuffles through the small bedroom, covered in pastel yellow wallpaper and a few drawings still pinned on the wall  
“you drew all of this right?” he ask, and she just nod. He then sat next to her  
“you should just go back to DC. I’ll continue the trip by myself”   
“what?” he furrowed his eyebrows  
“the bracelet is not here. it’s on the lake house….”   
“I will go with you”   
“I’m tired with all of this, I just want to surrender” her eyes became teary again  
“You can’t. surrender is not an option”   
“Grandpa doesn’t even recognize me” she look out to the window   
“But he trust you with his life” he looks at her eyes  
 _“like you trust your life in me and like how I bet my life on you” bellamy said in his heart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, Sorry for the super late update. Gotta wrap final exam first. I hope you enjoy your Holiday!  
> the next chapter will be Clarke and Bellamy having a getaway at the summer house ;)  
> much love, Rin.


	8. Treasure By The Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “you look like the missing Vice President daughter”   
> “oh my girlfriend get that a lot, but the VP’s daughter is much prettier than her. This one is a raccoon” said Bellamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THAT THE UPDATE TOOK AGES

“the last time I came here was before my senior year in high school with Wells” Clarke sigh at the look of the white house by the lake  
“do you want to spent a night here?” he ask  
“I would love to. But we still need to get moving”   
“Take a day off Princess. Enjoy the scenery here for a moment. This is too beautiful to be passed by” said Bellamy as he walks to the porch  
She thinks for a moment that he’s right.   
“do you want to go for groceries? My grandma said that I should take care of you” ask Clarke   
“we’re just staying for a night, but we could go since we like snack time on car too much”   
They drove to the grocery store   
“I feel like we should put some food in those container box” said Clarke  
“naaah, we can stop at a dinner”  
“yeah but I am sick of mac and cheese, burgers, spaghetti, waffle, pancake all the time”   
“are you even American?”  
“I am, but I guess I miss eating something with spices”  
Bellamy chuckles a bit while pushing the trolley   
“so what do you want?” he ask “I’m not much of a cook”  
“I want some rice or steak or some seafood. And I’m gonna say this, I miss instant ramen”   
“Pick whatever you want to cook, Princess. You deserve this”   
Clarke finally sees him genuinely smile at her, not some fake smiles she saw all this time.   
“why do you need make up at time like this?” ask Bellamy when they pass the make up section  
“believe me, make up can change the way you look. So we don’t really need to hide under those hoodie or caps”   
They finally arrives at the cashier  
“you sure look familiar” said the clerk to Clarke  
“really? It’s my first time here” she reply and looking at Bellamy   
“you look like the missing Vice President daughter”   
“oh my girlfriend get that a lot, but the VP’s daughter is much prettier than her. This one is a raccoon” said Bellamy  
“you two are a cute couple. Enjoy while staying in our humble town”   
They didn’t talk about that until when they’re cooking at the kitchen  
“am I really that pretty?” ask Clarke  
“no” short and plain answer from Bellamy   
“you’re so mean”   
“back there was only an act to save our ass” said Bellamy coldly and he shuffled his way out from the kitchen  
Bellamy find it hard to sleep peacefully he woke up every thirty minutes. At one am he finally gave up and going down stairs for a can of beer.   
To his surprise he found Clarke sitting on the back porch, so he made his way to her   
“why are you still awake?” he ask  
“I have too much on my mind.” She pulled her knees to her chest   
“then we should swim on the lake”   
“what?”   
“come on, it’s summer. Let’s have a little bit of fun”   
“I’m not in the mood for that”   
“okay then, I have no choice” sigh Bellamy   
“but to drag you” he slips his left arm under her knee and put the other arm on her back  
He ran quickly to the dock and jump   
“I hate you” she smiles and splash water to his face  
Even though it’s a bit dark, but Clarke can see that Bellamy is smiling. Something that she barely saw from him. His smile and him being a fun person.   
“you always wanted fun and cause troubles with the secret service” tease Bellamy  
“Wells made me do it” she smirks  
“come on let’s go back. I found something back there” said Bellamy   
Back in the house, after they changed clothes  
“a collection of clarke’s funny moment” Bellamy showed her a VHS he found on the room he slept in   
They watched it downstairs  
Clarke felt a mixture of embarrassment and loss. So she lay her head on his shoulder  
“I just wanted things to go back normally” she gave a long sigh  
“we’ll fix that together okay?” ask Bellamy.   
***  
BALTIMORE

“hey, what’s going on?” ask Octavia when she saw Jasper waiting on the park bench with a worried face   
“ I just talked to Wells. Do you want to come with me to my place? I have something to show you”   
“shit. It’s serious right?”   
Jasper’s apartment look like a trashed crime scene right now   
“Okay, this is my house mate Monty. Monty, this is Octavia”   
“yesterday Wells told me that, Clarke is chipped and the white house sent a team to track her down.”  
“my brother wouldn’t allow that” said Octavia   
“that’s what I thought too. So I hacked to Abby’s tablet” said Monty showing his computer to Octavia  
“I found it weird that they made stops at the towns they pass” said Jasper  
“they’re taking a bus?” ask Octavia “no, they’re not that dumb right?” Octavia looking at Jasper   
“do you think your brother can do a mini surgery?” ask Monty  
“well I don’t know how skillful he is, I mean was in the army”   
“OK, so assume that they took it out and threw the chip to a bus. Where would they go?” ask Monty  
“we’re going to see Wells. Since he knew Clarke better.” Suggest Jasper

***

 

The first thing Clarke does in the morning is go to the garage to see if her grandpa kept any firearms or anything useful to defend herself. Instead she found an old computer.   
She decides to press the power button of the CPU and monitor without looking if it’s plugged or not. A small yellow light from the CPU and monitor start blinking, the monitor began to shine a light.  
“What are you doing?” a deep voice asked her, it made her startled  
“can’t you knock or whatever?”   
He just shrugs  
“I found an old computer, not much stuff in here I guess” said Clarke moving the mouse  
“just check if there’s any files, will ya’?”  
She nodded and focused on the monitor  
“no, it can’t be……….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I begun adding some storyline about what's going on in White House while Clarke and Bellamy are on the run. because i'm planning for the Delinquents squad. So the other storyline is something that's going to make sense when all of them unite.   
> please tell me if you like the story or not.   
> THANKS FOR THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS. i love u all so much.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic after (aprrox.) 3 years not writing.  
> i'm so anxious about this fic because..... hence last time I wrote a story is for my Creative Writing class!  
> so please enjoy and give me comments!  
> sorry for my English. English is not my 1st language


End file.
